


Betrayal only comes to those who deserve it

by kit_for_prez



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pirate AU, a little bit of violence but nothing graphic or explicit, kinda roman is a navy captain OC is a pirate captain, matt duchene hate lol, some of these are minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_for_prez/pseuds/kit_for_prez
Summary: Roman Josi is the captain of a Navy Ship, The Predator, and after months of hunting the most feared pirate gang, the avalanche, they've finally caught up with them.Excerpt:“You will respect me as a Captain and your captor.” He growls, getting closer to the pirate captains face. “I’m bringing you in to face judgement from the King, but I won’t hesitate to throw you overboard myself.”There’s a singular moment of shock on his face before it’s replaced by a mouth that curls into a pleased smirk, eyes glancing at Romans lips before turning upwards to his eyes. Chip doesn’t say anything for a moment, and they stand staring at each other in a silent battle.
Relationships: Roman Josi/Original Male Character, Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. on the dark blue seas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF, so please be gentle. 
> 
> I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while now, not necessarily a pirate AU, but one to create a series of works called "Same OC, different place" as a way to organize and jot down day dreams I've had in a way that's productive. And also to get practice writing for fun.
> 
> BUT, before I lose track of my mind, I plan on writing more (in this series and others), SO if you would like to share headcannons or tidbits you find interesting, or have been thinking about, come talk to me on tumblr! I'm super friendly! I want to get back into writing again so if I come across an ask that inspires me, I may write it!
> 
> Anyway, before I bore you before you've even started this fic, I do want to say please let me know what you think. If it's good, if you want to see more, etc. I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> Sorry you can carry on reading.
> 
> Oh and my tumblr is @elprezident

Roman stood atop the deck, guiding his ship through the rough seas, pushing it as fast as it would go, racing in pursuit of the pirates in front. His crew had been tracking them for months, always turning up a day too late, but now that they were finally within grasp, he was not letting them out of his sight again. 

He had been made to feel like a fool for months, lending himself to criticism from other members of the Royal Navy. Members who had laughed when he had been promoted to Captain, saying he was too young, too inexperienced.

But he’d silence them all now. He was about to catch and conquer the most infamous group of pirates that sailed the seven seas. He wouldn’t be seen as a joke or laughing stock now.

The rain was merciless, beating against his back and running into his eyes, making it hard to see what was ahead, but that just made him hungrier, feuling him to action by adrenaline. 

His crew was working tirelessly, setting masts and changing sails so they could catch up to the pirate ship. He had been the Captain for five years now, the last one had been killed in an idiotic bar fight, but he knew had full support and loyalty from all his members, each one willing to die for him. Well, for the Navy. And the King.

His ship, the Predator, eclipsed the side of the pirate ship. For a moment everything seemed to slow down, his breath stilled, his heart stopped, and the rain drops seemed to freeze in anticipation, before finally, on the mark of his shout, everything exploded into action.

“Fire!” He yelled, and the cannons came bursting alive with a scream that silenced the world. The pirate ship took damage, splinters of wood freeing themselves from the frame and falling into the endless black sea. The Avalanche crew were unprepared for attack, crew members firing off desperate shots of muskets and discordant canons. 

Nothing like the beauty and perfection of The Predator.

In the end, the ship came down easily. A few more cannons were fired from their ship before the damage was too extensive and a white flag of surrender was raised. 

Roman boarded the ship, his blue Navy outfit pristine despite the torrential downpour. The surrendered pirates were gathered kneeling in the middle of the broken ship. Some had blood running down their faces, some were huddled together and shaking. But one, one stood in front of the group, head upturned and scowling at the faces of Roman’s crewmen. 

The Captain he assumed.

He walked up to him, smirk already curling on his face, ready to revel in his glorious victory. “Well, well, well. The crew of the mighty Avalanche. Not so mighty anymore.” As he got closer, the features of the Captain got clearer. 

He was tall and imposing. Imposing in the way one was when they knew the power they held. It made Roman shiver. But that was just the cold and rain soaking it’s way through his clothes for sure.

The Captain didn’t say anything, just waited for Roman to speak again. “Nothing to say?” He said, laughter scattering it’s way through The Predator crew members who were aboard the fallen ship.

“Fuck you!” he spit, face curling up in disgust. 

“Now is that anyway to speak to your captors?” Roman didn’t know where this confidence was coming from. He spoke as if another voice was using his vocal chords, voicing thoughts he didn’t know he possessed. 

The Captain backed down slightly, taking a sparing glance at his own shaking and bloodied crew members. “Please.” The captain said, whispering as if the words pained him to say. 

Roman was confused. Was this cowardly captain begging to be spared? But the man continued.

“Please, spare them. Take me.” He was looking straight into Roman’s eyes, piercing his faux armour with blues the color of shallow carribean seas. A jarring juxtaposition to the raging black and dark blue that was tearing around the world outside. 

“Why on God’s good earth would I do that?” He scoffed at the absurdity of this captain's request.

He was shaking his hand around desperately towards the groups of men. “Look at them! They are just young men, most not even touching twenty-three! They don’t deserve to be executed or captured.”

Roman looked at the group and he realized what the captain was saying was true. Most of them were gangly and young, peach fuzz barely grazing their faces. His resolve wavered. The other captain must have seen because he pleaded again, taking a step forward with his hands out. 

“Get back!” He yelled, unsheathing his sword from his belt and thrusting it under the man's chin, barely nicking him, but enough to silence him. “I’ll decide what to do.” 

Roman was torn. Looking at the scared and bruised faces of the younger crew tugged at his heart strings. He knew he had to be firm and just, but he felt a pang of sympathy for the clearly scared group of boys. 

Was this really this band of pirates that had everyone on the seas so terrified? 

He looked to his second in command, Pekka. He was always good and wise when it came to giving advice, but his face showed no emotion one way or another, so he was no help now. 

Curse his friends’ constant coolness.

Finally, Roman made up his mind. “Fine.” He said sharply. “I’ll leave them be, if they can manage to make it to land before this ship goes down. God will decide their fate.” 

The Captain smiled, a small one that barely lifted the side of his lip, but it was gone as soon as it came, as if he hadn’t meant to do it.

“As for you,” Roman continued, pointing his sword back at the man, “You will be our captive. You along with the toothless one and the dark skinned one.” He said, pointing his sword in the direction of two men who clearly were fully grown. 

A shout came from the group of captives. An accented, “No!” that shook through the air, and a dark haired young man jumped from his place. Romans crewmen gripped their swords tighter, ready to be attacked, but the young man just stumbled over to the big toothless man, clutching at his face and clawing at his shirt.

Roman couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he turned away when the black hair man started crying, desperately pleading against this fate while the older one tried to console him. He looked around, his crewmen all looked sorry for the heartbreaking display. 

They couldn’t give in though. He had made enough concessions as it was.

“Alright, come on, let’s get a move on. Enough of this.” Roman motioned, and Ryan and Pekke started escorting the three captives onto The Predator, pleading cries following the stoic figures of seniority. 

Roman stopped the other captain as he passed by in chains and grunted, to only him, “Let’s hope God is as merciful as I am,” before letting him be led away.

The rain cleared up as they were sailing away. The broken ship getting smaller and smaller until it existed only as a speck of dust in the sky. It would be a long journey back to England, but they had caught their prize. Roman and his crew would no longer be seen as the crew incapable of acclaim, but now as the crew that took down the most feared pirate gang. He felt on top of the world.

It was a feeling that followed him all the way to bed that night and for the first time in a long time, he slept like a baby.


	2. capture and consequences

His crew were lively the next morning. It was surprising because they had spent the night drinking and dancing and singing so he certainly would have expected a sorry bunch, but the feeling of finally achieving their goal must have pushed them through in a jolly fashion.

He didn’t think he had ever seen his crew so happy. 

He even saw Duchene smile as he scrubbed the deck.

“There’s our wonderful and illustrious captain!” Roman heard Pekka yell as he walked up to the poop deck. He laughed and Pekka held him up in a crushing hug. 

Clearly some of the partying had spilt over until this morning. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked amusingly when Pekka finally put him down, straightening up his coat and collar to the Royal standard.

Things always tended to get a bit looser around the regulations in uniform the longer they were at sea, but where Pekka would start to skimp, Roman held out, using the utmost professional and appropriate attire throughout the entirety of the voyage. 

He felt it was good to set a standard to the rest of the crew, and he didn’t want to have any weak spots that the Navy could use to tear him down. He has none, that’s why he was promoted before most of his peers. 

“I always do, Cap.” He said, punching Roman on the arm. He had known Pekka for years and he was the first person to ask for when the Navy was getting together his crew. They had grown up together, enlisted together, and now they sailed together. He was Roman most trusted friend and advisor. “You seeing the prisoners now? Captain Blue Eyes, Toothless, and French asshole.”

Roman laughed at his assessment 

He answered, “Yeah. I’ll probably get them some bread and water too.” 

“Get Duchene to get it for you, that little rat has been smiling too much lately.” He tried not to laugh at the annoyance in Pekkas voice. For some reason he hated Matt, thought he was untrustworthy and sketchy. Roman didn’t understand why.

He had been found in the half sunken remains of a navy ship, shaking and starving, talking about pirates that had ransacked them. How he had only survived because he was knocked unconscious and the pirates thought he was dead. 

Pekke didn’t buy it, but Roman didn’t have the same suspicion as his friend had, so he kept Duchene on as a deckhand, mainly scrubbing floors and serving food to the higher ranking navy members.

There was another deckhand, Juuse, who was young and green and sweet, but Pekke was soft on him. He was the only thing that seemed to be able to pierce Pekka’s diamond armor and harsh exterior. 

After talking a bit about sailing patterns and the quickest but safest routes back home, Roman made his way to the brig, calling to Duchene and ordering him to fetch water, broth, and bread for the prisoners.

He unlocked and opened the creaky door and took the steps down to where the brig was. It was a small cell of metal bars, only ten feet by ten feet, not really made for three grown men, but it worked well enough. The bars were strong and stable, so that's what really only mattered.

The prisoners were all sitting against each other, the two crewmen dozing off while the captain stared at the wooden walls of the ship, boredly looking Romans way as he walked it. It was like he couldn’t be bothered by his presence too wrapped up in his own world.

He was about to speak when the door creaked open again, Duchene stepping heavily down the small stairs. He appeared with a tray of food and water. 

The air changed as soon as he stepped into the light of the lantern. It was sudden, as quick as the blink of an eye, a single beat of his heart, a flash of lighting in the sky. The captive Captain stood like a furious storm, awakening his crew members as he stepped to the edge of the cage, eyes full of anger.

“Duchene.” The growl that came out of the captain's mouth was so low it sounded like an animal, deep and threatening, ready to kill.

But Matt just smirked, setting the food down and then stepping forward with the arrogant jaunt of a hunter cornering its prey. “Hello, Chip.” He said mockingly.

“It’s Captain, to you.” His words were harsh and aggressive. Roman felt like he was missing something, clearly these two knew each other, but he had no clue how. He hated not knowing.

“What happened to Gabe? Finally croak over the loss of his beloved Tyson?” The look on Duchene’s face was mean and spiteful. Roman had never really liked the guy, he seemed a bit like an asshole, but he was a hard worker so he never took much thought into it. But ‘Chip’, as Duchene said, seemed like he was minutes away from snapping the metal bars in half just to get a chance at him.

His knuckles were turning white because of how hard he was holding onto the bars. “Shut the fuck up. You don’t deserve to speak his name, you coward.”

Duchene continued, Roman thought he should step in but he was helpless to do anything, too curious as to how this would play out. “And they put you in charge? I would’ve thought it’d be Nate. Unless he finally ran off with-” Matt had stepped too close to the cage. 

A grave mistake it would seem as Chip sprang forward, reaching his arms through the bars and grabbing Duchene by the shirt and smacking his head against the metal bars. He was yelping like a little dog as Chip continued to assault him both verbally and physically. An animal taunted too much was now getting revenge on its hunter.

Roman drew his sword, this was going too far and he couldn’t have his prisoners thinking they could get away with anything. “Get your hands off him right now.” He held the sword against the captives' wrists. “I won’t hesitate to cut off your hands. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life as a cripple for something as stupid as revenge?” 

“Yes.” Chip snarled, lips curling in a wolish way as his hands tightened slightly on Duchene's shirt. The toothless blond got up and harshly grabbed the Captains arm, whispering something in his ear. 

He sighed, sucking his teeth in the air before suddenly letting go of Duchene, letting him drop to the floor as a bloodied and weeping mess. He was prowling in the cage, tightening and loosening his fist as if he was trying to calm himself down.

He looks quite like a tiger, Roman thought, intimidatingly beautiful in it’s locked cage, but absolutely lethal when left to escape.

It was strange to be so impressed with a man who was a criminal. One who was going to be brought in to be executed.

“Well, that was awfully dramatic.” Roman said as he sheathed his sword. “Duchene, get yourself cleaned up.” He tossed a handkerchief at him and Duchene sulkily left the room to lick his wounds. Roman doubted he would be brave enough to test his luck here again.

When he turned back, three pairs of eyes were trained on him. He tried not to be intimidated.

“Well I was hoping for a better introduction, but it seems I will be disappointed.” He picked up the tray of food, thankfully untouched in all the chaos, and passed it through the bottom opening specifically designed for trays like this. They may have been prisoners but the Navy had a standard. Nothing like how these pirates would surely treat their own prisoners.

“You have a traitor and a coward working on your ship, did you know? Or has he fooled all of you?” He snarls his lips, as if even the thought of Duchene is enough to bring disgust to his face. 

“As far as I can see, the only traitors here are in this cell.”

Chips piercing blue eyes settled on Roman. He felt a chill run down his spine at the ice in his gaze. “Tell me, who am I a traitor to?” 

His tone changed. The burning fire and the crackling lighting of his hatred shifted into a cold and freezing arctic of ice. It was no less terrifying than his burning hot ire.

“You have betrayed your King and country.” Roman says, trying to put conviction into his voice. He thinks he succeeds. 

Chips’ lips twitch for a second with barely concealed rage, then says, seething, “I have not betrayed anyone who has not betrayed me already, or anyone not deserving of it.” 

Roman laughs. “And how has your king betrayed you?”

The ice disappears in an instant, so quickly Roman thinks he imagined it, and when Chip speaks again it’s in a jaunty and slightly mocking tone, a sarcastic smile on his face. “Are you a lord's son?”

Romans confused, he doesn't see where this is going, but he answers anyway. “Yes, I am.”

He laughs, taking off his captains hat and bowing at Roman, “Perhaps I should call you Lord Captain! A title befitting a man of your status. What lowly plebeians we are, we must bow at his lordship!” he’s mocking Roman, bowing dramatically with his hat over his heart and getting his friends to laugh and cheer at him.

He’s shocked, he doesn’t know what this has to do with what they were talking about. So he says as much.

That earns him another sarcastic laugh. “Ah what a life you’ve had, Lord Captain. Growing up in your manor on the hill with a nanny and a maid-”

“-And a cook!” Frenchman interjects.

“-And a cook! What a life you’ve had. You ask me how my king has betrayed me, but you don’t see. He’s betrayed all his citizens. He’s betrayed anyone who wasn’t born with wealth and titles. Ah, but you wouldn’t understand of course, my Lord Captain. How could you? You live in your manor with your nanny and your maid and your cook. You don’t see the starvation, infestation, aggravation, discrimination, and degradation.”

He stands close to the bars again, looming over Roman and staring directly into his eyes, jauntiness gone, replaced with something sharper and more meaningful. “I don’t betray anyone who hasn’t betrayed me.” And with that, he’s done. He turns to sit with his mates again, nibbling on bread and broth while Roman stands there shocked, burning with both ice and fire.

Chips words haunt him on his way out, tumbling around inside his head as he silently takes his potions at the wheel on the poop deck. Maybe taking prisoners wasn't such a good idea. 

He should have brought them in dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be romance eventually I promise. Also I use the sam/erik tag but it's only minor. I don't know why it's in the front, this mainly focuses of Roman and the OC.
> 
> Talk with me on tumblr! @elprezident


	3. the ice burning inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one or two lines that may be seen as offensive towards women, so I want to put in a note beforehand just in case anyone is upset by that. Tell me and I'll see if I can fix it.
> 
> Tumblr is @elprezident

Things soon start turning back to normal, the joy of catching feared pirates becomes the solemn attitude of men working hard to man a ship as big as The Predator. But while his crewmen carry on as they always do, efficiently fixing any problems that arise, Roman has a harder time forgetting the pirate captain's words. 

He hasn’t been to see the captives anymore than the first day, secretly too afraid to face haunting blue eyes that might unveil more mockery and judgement.

They sail for a week before he finally works up the courage. Well, it might be courage or Pekka’s judgement touching his spine, but whatever it is, he makes the journey. 

He comes this time without Duchene, he had tried to interrogate the reason as to why the pirate captain hated him so much, but Roman was met with sullen silence and more questions, so it was a no go. 

When he walks into the brig, the dark skinned one and the toothless one are playing some sort of game involving bread crumbs and shoes while the captain is lying next to them, silently observing their game. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Roman says, making sure his unease is well hidden.

Chips eyes turn to him when he speaks, a smirk settling on his face when he sees who it is. “Well, if it isn’t our Lord Captain. Finally deigning us with your presence?” 

Roman can feel his mood sour, but he tries to shake it off. Clenching his jaw he says, “Don’t call me that.”

Chip laughs, swinging his body into an upright position. 

“Peut-être devrions-nous l'appeler, «la princesse capitaine» semble plus appropriée.” At the spoken words of their french comrade both men laugh out loud. It’s all in French, so he has no idea what’s being said, but somehow he feels like he’s being made fun of. 

“What should I call you then?” He hums, stroking his scraggly beard with a faux look of consideration. “Captain Pretty? You have a face prettier than any woman I’ve been with.”

“That’s ‘cause you’ve only been with ugly women!” The toothless one roars getting the frenchman to join in.

Chip turns to his crew mates, saying in a mocking but friendly way, “They’ve all been prettier than your Sammy.” 

“Hey!” he chucks his boot at his captain, who manages to lean out of the way before it makes contact, chuckling at the offended expression on his friends face. 

They’re all laughing and messing around with each other like they would as if they were sitting in a pub, not in a way one would if they were prisoners being shipped towards their deaths, which they are. Roman wonders why, how, these men could be in such good spirits when they knew they were going to die.

Nevertheless, he tries to regain some control of this situation. “It’s just Captain. Or Captain Roman, that’s it.” He’s never felt more out of depth. Even when he had just become a Captain, there was still a protocol that everyone knew and followed. It made it easier when everyone already knew what was expected. 

But now, he’s faced with three men, one more infuriating than the others, who completely disregard any faucet of gentlemanly conduct or public standard of decency. It left him feeling out of control, a bystander watching as this massive force pushes its way in whatever direction they decide. It’s humiliating and exhilarating all at the same time. 

What did he expect with pirates. Honestly, such barbarians. 

The pirate captain stands up, sauntering over to the bars that separate the four of them and putting his arms through. 

Roman takes a subtle step back, remembering what happened with Duchene. 

Chip notices, eyes tracking the movement with an expert eye.

Of course he does.

Once again the image of a prowling tiger comes to his mind, unbidden. “Roman.” He says it while staring directly into Roman’s eyes, frozen icy blues sending chills down his spine. What the fuck. 

For a second he wants to step forward and dive into the freezing sea of water that holds promises of secrets and hidden depth, but he shakes himself from that image. Mentally hitting himself over the head and reprimanding himself. 

“It’s Captain.” He snaps, flustered. 

It doesn’t have the desired effect. Chip just laughs smally, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “So sensitive.” He whispers. “Are you sure you don’t have a cunt hiding beneath all that blue and white?”

Roman flushes red with anger and embarrassment. Both at the infuriating pirate and himself. He had a purpose for coming down here but the situation has gotten way out of hand. Why is he letting this criminal get under his skin?

He lets the sounds of roaring laughter wash over him, twisting his face into a scowl and clenching his fist by his side. Roman steps closer to the cage, grabbing the pirates arms from where they lay outside and pulling them towards him, knocking Chip's head against the door the same way he did to Duchene the other week. 

“You will respect me as a Captain and your captor.” He growls, getting closer to the pirate captains face. “I’m bringing you in to face judgement from the King, but I won’t hesitate to throw you overboard myself.” 

There’s a singular moment of shock on his face before it’s replaced by a mouth that curls into a pleased smirk, eyes glancing at Romans lips before turning upwards to his eyes. Chip doesn’t say anything for a moment, and they stand staring at each other in a silent battle. 

It’s broken by a whispered, “Kitty’s got claws,” followed by a playfully mocking bite that’s inches from Romans nose. He can feel the warm breath tickle over his cheeks. He pushes away, annoyed, both by the disrespect and the uncomfortably warm feeling that’s settling deep in his gut. 

“Fuck you!” he snarls.

But, Chips bats his eyes like a coquette and in a saccharine voice answers, “Only if you want to.” 

Roman storms away to the sounds of raucous laughter, disjointed, annoyed, and upsettingly fascinated against his own wishes. 

He brushes past Pekka who only stares after him with confusion as he storms into his captain's room, door closing with a resounding slam. 

Fuck. Things are getting out of hand. Why did he want to become a Navy Captain in the first place again?

To capture criminals and bring them to justice, right?

So then why is it so hard to get this one out of his head?


	4. water that laps, cold as ice

Three weeks of normalcy. That was it. That was all Roman got before once again the state of the ordinary shifted too far out of his control and things were spiraling downwards, helpless to stop it like a marble rolling down a mountain. It had been a decent three weeks, his ship was running smoothly, his crewmates were getting along, and even the pirate prisoners were causing less feelings of disjointedness. 

They were a few days ride away from porting in Barbados and everything was set to go smoothly. Just a few more days and then they’d restock and start their long trek back to England. There was no chance for shenanigans. 

Of course, chance is so often defied.

Roman was dreaming about cooked sausage and shepherd's pie when he was rudely awoken by Pekka’s frantic shaking. He barely has time to comprehend what’s going on before Pekka shouts in his ear. 

“They’re going to kill each other!” Roman doesn’t understand. 

“Who?” He says, hurriedly putting on an overcoat to make himself look more presentable. He’s sure striding out in his breeches is not very captainly.

Pekka pushes Roman out the door, dragging him down to the only place it would make sense where people were fighting.

Hearing that the prisoners were fighting, and actually seeing them brutally go at each other's throats were two very conflicting experiences. It was such an odd idea that made no sense to Roman. For the past month he had seen these three fellows interact like brothers and comrades. Acting like they would die for eachother, kill for each other. And yet before his very eyes, his understanding is being faced by a completely different variable that he hadn’t ever thought existed. 

It didn’t make any sense. 

But it was true. 

When he finally made it to the brig, pushing past his curious crewmates, he found in the caged cell a tangle of limbs and grunts belonging to who knows who. The pirate captain was trapped between the two other men, one hooking their arm around his throat, choking him, while the other was landing blows against stomach. 

“Hey! Hey! Stop that!” Roman yelled uselessly. 

The two men barely looked over, just kept continuing their merciless assault of the captain. Chip did look over, his face red and gasping as he struggled to find his breath beneath the chokehold, and his crystal eyes found Romans in a silent plea for help.

It was strange to see this confident and strong man, one who always had something to say, be helpless and beseeching. Asking Roman for help.

Although, he thought, it wasn’t so strange. The pirate captain did ask Roman for help that first night they met. Help in saving the lives of his young crew from early death. 

Roman unlocked the cage, drawing his sword and stepping in. Pekka followed closely behind, raising his sword to the Frenchman who was holding Chip by the throat, while Roman held his to the toothless one with cracked knuckles. 

“Let him go.” Roman tries to put as much authority into his voice as he can. No one does anything for a moment, spare for Chip who kept choking and scratching at his captors arms. They stand in a silent showdown. “Now.” He seethes.

They do, and Chip falls to the ground coughing and wheezing as he tries to get air back into his lungs. 

“Chain them and bring them onto the main deck.” Roman commands. The two men are chained and dragged out of the small cell, most of the crew following and jeering at them, but Roman stays, kneeling down to check on the pirate captain.

“You alright?” He asks, trying not to sound worried. He fails, if Pekkas looks are an indicator, but the usually observant captain doesn’t notice. 

“The pain of my body will heal, but the wounds of betrayal cut much deeper.” Roman resists the urge to roll his eyes at Chips dramatic lyricism.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chip nods, wincing as he does so before lying his head on the ship's floorboards. Roman signs. “Pekka, will you take him to the infirmary, I’ll handle the other two.” 

He is about to get up but a hand on his knee stops him. The touch burns. “Wait, what will you do with them?” The pirate captain asks, a brief flicker of concern passing on his face. Roman thinks he’s worried about being put in the same cell as them again.

“We will execute them. They won’t be back here, don’t worry.” He tries to be conforming, but it’s obviously the wrong thing to say because Chips eyes widen in shock.

The man doesn’t say anything for a moment, just lies contemplatively before finally, a croaking, “How?” leaves a bruised voice.

“With the muskets. Over the side of the ship.” This seems to unsettle Chip as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Can you-” Another breathe. “Can you make them walk the plank? A pirate's souls won’t rest if they die by musket. It needs to be by the sea, so they can move on.” He explains, his eyes pleading with Roman. He doesn’t understand.

“You would allow these men’s souls peace? They have tried to kill you and yet you still show mercy? Why?” He asks, searching for the answer that must be somewhere deep in the sea of his eyes.

Chip tries to sit up, heavily pushing himself into an upright position, wheezing all the while. “They’re not the first to try to kill me.” He says with a wry croaking laugh. “But they still don’t deserve to be unrested for the rest of time. Please, they’re dead either way.” 

Roman sits for a moment, thinking. It baffles him that this man here is completely willing to grant mercy upon those who tried to murder him. Letting their souls, in pirate beliefs anyway (Roman believed in a heaven and a hell and one god, but he wasn’t one to judge someone else's religion.) go and find peace beyond the physical life. 

He sits, shaken. He had seriously misjudged this man. Sure, he was a pirate, and a criminal, and a heathen, but despite that he had morals and a system of kindness that Roman would have never thought could coincide. 

He looked at Chip, they were sitting at eye level, and said. “I will grant you this.” 

He lets out a shuddering breath at the concession, “Thank you.” He says, and Roman believes him. 

Roman wonders how many more concessions he is going to make for this man. The thought makes his stomach twist.

Chip heaves himself to stand up, stumbling a little over his feet but catching himself on Roman’s shoulders. “You need to lie down, we’ll send the doctor in to fix you up.” 

“I need to watch them go. Look at their faces as their consequences are realized.” 

Roman sighs before nodding his reluctant ascent. Pekka looks at him with his brows raised, but he ignores him, instead focusing on making sure Chip doesn’t trip any further as they climb the stairs. 

They make it to the main deck, the two prisoners are bound by their wrists, solemnly facing the vast midnight of the endless sea. Two of Romans men are holding muskets but he waves them off when they approach. “Get the plank.” He says. 

His crew members look shocked, murmurs spreading through the crowd of seamen surrounding the pirates, but no protests are verbalized. They set up the plank and a hush of anxious silence falls on the ship as the first prisoner is pushed on.

Roman steps up, leaving Chip to lean against Pekka while ignoring the questioning stares of his crewmen, to address them. “Any last words? Or will you beg for your forgiveness in the eyes of god?” 

The man sneers, lips twisting upwards to reveal his missing teeth. He’s not looking at Roman though. His eyes are firmly planted on the stoic image of his former friend when he says, “Traitor. Gabe would be horrified. Burn in hell.” 

Roman looks over at Chip but his face betrays nothing, a cold mask fallen into place over his usually jolly and mocking one. “I guess i’ll see you there.”

Nothing further is said and the man leaps off the edge in a dramatic fashion, gasps coming from the younger members of the naval ship. The splash was barely heard over the sounds of the water crashing over the hull, but it was unmistakable.

The Frenchman didn’t even say anything just followed suit silently as if his words were too shallow for a moment like this. 

His silence followed him, leaving the ship in a state of solemn shock. Chip was unmoved, but Roman could see his mask slipping around the edges. 

He couldn’t imagine what kinds of thoughts were going through his mind right now. Being attacked by his two men, then seeing them stranded. It must have taken a toll, despite whatever image the pirate captain wanted to outwardly present. 

Roman knew if that happened to him, he would be devastated. 

“Alright!” Roman yells. “There’s no need for more dallying, either get back to bed or start scrubbing the deck!” The crowd disperses quickly, not wanting to risk extra duties at night. Roman turns back to Pekka and the pirate captain. Chip is breathing laboriously, chest heaving, but roman is sure it’s not just from the attempted strangulation. 

They look eyes for a moment, and once again a bolt of lightning burns its way down his spine, but in his eyes Roman sees a look he can't decipher. One of worry, but with a hint of a smile.

Roman doesn’t try to spend time figuring it out, just grabs Chips arm to silently lead him back to his cell. The one for only one person now. They’re both quiet on the way down, some moment of contemplation passing between the two of them. 

It’s only when Chip is back in the cell, locked behind the metal cage does he speak. Roman is half way up the stairs but he hears it, a whisper of a word. “Thank you.” Chips had muttered, and when Roman turned back to look at him, a small smile was placed on his lips. 

For some reason, the smile follows him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're things are starting to heat up a little bit. I hope you like this chapter, i know this might not have been what you were expecting but it'll all make sense eventually, I promise. Things will also be more clarified in coming chapters, so bare with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Tumblr is @elprezident


End file.
